


Чародей и дриада

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [92]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mini, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Прежний его мир, в котором главным было могущество мага, обрушился, стоило ему лишь один раз взглянуть на дриаду.Автор:Танья Шейд
Relationships: Громмин/ОЖП, Мелданен/дриада (односторонний)
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Чародей и дриада

Темнота в его сознании постепенно рассеивалась, начинали возвращаться воспоминания о пережитых недавно минутах.  
Эльфийки. Его едва не прикончили две эльфийки. Пока одна из них, Лину, рубилась с ним, отвлекая на себя всё его внимание, её спутница Алувиан стояла поодаль и, оставаясь в безопасности, стреляла из арбалета. В последний миг из его горла вырвался вопль о пощаде. И — темнота.  
Мелданен не знал, то ли его враги и вправду проявили милосердие, то ли просто приняли за труп и поленились добивать. Гораздо важнее было другое: они увели с собой дриаду.  
Скорчившись на полу, Мелданен едва не зарыдал от отчаяния.

Спустя какое-то время власти объявили об окончании эпидемии чумы. Аристократов Чернозерья это не слишком волновало: отгородившись от простого народа в собственном квартале на северо-востоке Невервинтера, они и так считали себя в безопасности. И покидать свой уютный квартал не собирались — какие, собственно, дела могли быть у них с простолюдинами?  
Все эти дни Мелданен провёл будто во сне. Потому что это не могло быть реальностью. Прежний его мир, в котором главным было могущество мага, обрушился, стоило ему лишь один раз взглянуть на дриаду. Новый, который и стал отныне настоящим, возник в тот миг, когда он понял: без древесной нимфы ему не жить. Он и сейчас был жив лишь потому, что дриада неотступно преследовала его в мыслях — но от этих мыслей было больно.  
Пытаясь вернуться к прежнему миру, где не было места ни боли, ни другому завладевшему им чувству, он снова занялся алхимией и даже сделал несколько открытий — но эти открытия не радовали, как раньше. Душа просила другого — того, чего Мелданен никогда не смог бы получить. В конце концов он забросил эксперименты, из трубы его дома не вырывался больше дым разных цветов, который так пугал соседей, веривших, что это демон занят какой-то гнусной работой.

Будучи могущественным чародеем, Мелданен, тем не менее, был лишён тех талантов, которыми боги порой одаривают простых людей: он не был ни художником, ни поэтом. А потому неспособен был ни выразить свои чувства в стихах, ни написать портрет дриады, чтобы любоваться хотя бы им. Однако желание иметь при себе её образ, который его не покинет, было неотступным.

В мастерской пахло краской и свежим деревом. И по наружности хозяина никак нельзя было сказать, что это великий человек, слава о котором идёт по всему Невервинтеру.  
— Говорят, что вы лучший портретист в городе, — произнёс Мелданен. — Что вы способны нарисовать человека или представителя иной расы лишь по описанию, и сходство будет столь поразительным, словно портрет написан с помощью магии. Это так?  
— Так говорят, — художник скромно опустил глаза. — Думаю, что те, чьи портреты я написал, лучше могут судить о сходстве. Но до сих пор никто не жаловался.  
— Вот вам деньги, — Мелданен протянул кошелёк. — Здесь треть всей суммы. Остальное получите, когда портрет будет окончен.  
— Что же, условия меня устраивают, — сказал художник, пересчитав золотые монеты. — Однако вы так и не сказали мне, чей портрет хотите.  
— Так слушайте же…  
Мелданен подробно описал дриаду, не упустив ни единой подробности. Сделать это было несложно — ведь её образ стоял у него перед глазами постоянно.

Он полюбил гулять вечером по аллеям: народу в такое время немного, и слышно, как шумит листва на деревьях — а в шелесте каждого листика словно звучал её голос! Плеск воды в фонтане навевал мысли о лесном озере, где она, наверное, умывает по утрам своё прекрасное лицо. Устроившись на скамье под деревом и вслушиваясь в журчание фонтана, Мелданен прикрыл глаза.

— Кого я вижу! Да неужели это господин Мелданен собственной персоной! Вы, похоже, совсем нас позабыли — а ведь мы по вам скучаем!  
Странно знакомый женский голос заставил чародея очнуться от грёз.  
— Вы ведь раньше у нас завсегдатаем были, — продолжала куртизанка Лили, бросая кокетливые взгляды. — Неужели наши красавицы так подурнели в ваших глазах?  
Лили ничего не знала. Не знала, что нет больше прежнего мира, частью которого она так и осталась. Но объяснить ей это Мелданен не мог. Нужно было подобрать другие слова.  
— Ты прекрасна, Лили, — произнёс он наконец. — Но в вашем заведении нет ничего, что мне было бы нужно. Человек, хоть раз попробовавший нектар, навсегда теряет вкус к воде. А потому возьми этот золотой… как плату за то, что больше не станешь меня беспокоить.  
Лили явно растерялась, но золотой заставил её забыть о сомнениях. Хмыкнув, женщина поспешила убежать, пока бывший клиент не успел передумать.

— Но это совсем не то, что я просил! — воскликнул Мелданен, увидев наконец заказанный портрет.  
— Не то? — переспросил художник, словно громом поражённый. — Но я учёл все ваши пожелания! Вот, посмотрите, они у меня даже записаны…  
— Вы с безупречной точностью изобразили её черты, — поправился Мелданен. — Но это всего лишь холст. В нём не живёт её душа.  
— Прошу прощения, но я не жрец, — в голосе художника послышалось недовольство. — О душе лучше говорить со служителями богов. Я же передаю лишь то, что можно увидеть глазами. Но если картина вам не нужна, я выставлю её на продажу.  
Теперь смутился уже Мелданен.  
— Не нужно, — он внимательно вгляделся в портрет. — Я покупаю его. Вы правы — вы сделали всё, что могли, а перенести на холст душу вы не в силах.

Он стал собирать труды величайших учёных, когда-либо писавших о дриадах. И когда находил такой труд, просиживал за ним целый день до ночи — порой так и засыпая.  
«Примечательная особенность дриад — это дар очарования, которым они так легко подчиняют себе смертных. Хотя дриады по природе своей создания дружелюбные, порой и у них находятся враги. Однако любого врага дриада способна зачаровать, и тогда зачарованный больше не в силах заставить себя причинить ей вред. Он хочет лишь одного — бесконечно на неё смотреть, это желание вытесняет мысли о пище, питье и даже о сне. Впрочем, это состояние продолжается лишь до тех пор, пока смертный представляет для дриады опасность: дриады не жестоки и снимают свои чары сразу же, как только понимают, что опасность им более не угрожает».  
Мелданен снова и снова перечитывал эти строки. Так значит, дриада его просто зачаровала, чтобы не стать жертвой его опытов? Это всё объясняло. Конечно же, у неё не было другого способа ему противостоять. Автор старинного свитка как нельзя лучше описал всё, что происходило с Мелданеном после крушения прежнего мира… Или нет?  
Если это чары дриады, то почему они не исчезли, когда дриада вырвалась на свободу?  
Значит, все поверья о дружелюбии древесных нимф — ложь. А возможно, они дружелюбны только по отношению к друзьям, с врагами же мстительны. Что может быть естественнее?  
А если так, то он не желает больше и слышать об этом коварном племени. И тем более видеть этих вероломных лгуний.  
А видел он их теперь постоянно: изображения дриад были с некоторых пор во всех комнатах его дома, хотя и не имели сходства с его бывшей пленницей.  
Первой жертвой кинжала, пущенного Мелданеном, стал украшавший стену гобелен. Клинок угодил прямо в сердце вышитой на нём древесной нимфе. Издав вопль торжества, Мелданен бросился вон из комнаты. Нужно было очистить дом от картин с этой нечистью, способной приворожить даже чародея.

Не помня себя от ярости, он крушил предметы искусства, за которые в своё время отдал немалые деньги. Уцелел лишь один портрет — тот, с которого и началась его коллекция.  
— Хозяин, пощадите! — перед ним упал на колени Громмин, заслонив собой картину. — Хозяин, Громмин думал, что напали враги, и поэтому прибежал! Но зачем вы портите ваши вещи, хозяин?  
— С дороги, Громмин, — голос Мелданена не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Мне лучше знать, что делать со своими вещами!  
— Пощадите эту картину, — Громмин сложил руки в мольбе. — Громмин заберёт её к себе в каморку, спрячет, и хозяин никогда её не увидит! Пожалуйста!  
— Что же, если тебе так дорога эта ведьма, забирай, — сорвав портрет со стены, Мелданен протянул его слуге. — Но с условием: чтобы я её не видел больше никогда!

Сегодня хороший вечер. Сегодня он навестит Лили в её заведении и, познав вновь её объятия, вынырнет наконец из напущенного дриадой морока. Да наверняка и подружки Лили не против будут подарить ему свою ласку…  
— Чего желаете, господин Мелданен? — кокетливо осведомилась Лили, словно и не было расставания.  
Её руки уже лежали у него на плечах, а алые губы обещали поцелуй, сладкий как вино. И чародей не колебался — прижал к себе Лили, впившись ей в губы со всей страстью. И оторвался так же внезапно.  
— Ты в самом деле сделаешь всё, чего я желаю? — произнёс он, накручивая на палец локон её волос.  
— Всё, господин Мелданен! Вы же знаете!  
— Тогда принеси арфу, Лили. Сыграй для меня.  
— И это всё, господин? — глаза красотки расширились от удивления.  
— Да, есть люди, для которых музыка — это всё, — отвечал Мелданен, вновь углубившись в какие-то свои мысли. — И хотя я к этим людям не отношусь, но могу их понять… с некоторых пор. Потому что есть на свете любовь, которая вытесняет все другие чувства. Плату за свою игру ты получишь, не бойся.  
— Что бы вы хотели услышать?  
— Балладу, Лили. Балладу о давних временах, когда на лужайках танцевали нимфы.  
Звуки музыки унесли Мелданена в страну чудесных грёз. Он видел перед собой глаза дриады, такие чистые, добрые… Такое существо не могло наложить чары из жестокости. Только для самозащиты. А значит, когда дриада покинула его дом, с ней исчезли и чары.  
Но ведь существуют и другие чары, которые рождаются в сердце самого человека. Как влюблённость в музыку. Или в поэзию.  
Чувство, зародившееся в сердце Мелданена и с тех пор его не покидающее, было им сродни. Да, вполне возможно, что дриада применила чары — но поздно: он и так уже был зачарован. И снять чары, идущие из сердца, не способен никто.

Тук-тук-тук.  
Вообще-то у Мелданена не было привычки стучаться в каморку Громмина — как у всех аристократов Чернозерья, у него имелся колокольчик, с помощью которого он мог вызвать слугу в любое время.  
А потому открывший дверь Громмин едва было не решил поначалу, что хозяин собрался его наказывать за какую-то провинность. Однако Мелданен, робко постучавшийся в дверь и стоявший теперь опустив глаза, походил в этот миг скорее на застенчивого гостя, чем на хозяина.  
— Я разбудил тебя, Громмин? — тихо спросил он.  
— Нет, нет, хозяин, Громмин ещё не ложился, — поспешно заговорил слуга. — Что Громмин может сделать для хозяина?  
— Позволь взглянуть на картину, которую ты спас от моего гнева, — так же тихо продолжал Мелданен. — Пожалуйста.  
— Да, проходите, хозяин, конечно же, — Громмин поспешил уступить дорогу. — Хозяин хочет, чтобы Громмин вернул ему картину?  
— Нет, это же подарок, — отвечал Мелданен. — Так что оставь себе. Но я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты позволил мне иногда ей любоваться.  
Подойдя к картине, он долго всматривался в каждую чёрточку прекрасной дриады.  
— Вы любите её, верно?  
— Что? — Мелданен был поражён. — Как ты догадался, Громмин?  
Всё это время он был уверен, что о его чувствах не догадывается никто — ведь он старался держать себя в руках, никому не позволяя проникнуть в его помыслы. Откуда же было догадаться дурачку Громмину?  
— Вы всегда так на неё смотрите, — отвечал Громмин. — Так же, как Майла на Громмина. Наверное, Громмин на Майлу смотрит так же — но Громмин этого не знает, ведь Громмин не видит сам себя.  
Кто-то мог влюбиться в этого юродивого? Нет, не может такого быть, Громмину просто что-то померещилось.  
— Кто такая Майла? Впервые слышу это имя.  
— Майла, — Громмин улыбнулся. — Майла — это служанка с соседней улицы. Майлу долго никто не хотел на работу брать, ведь она… как это говорят люди… двух слов связать не может, вот что! Но Громмин Майлу хорошо понимает, а она его.  
Так вот в чём дело. Громмин нашёл подружку себе под стать. Ну что же, может быть, и к лучшему. Хуже было бы, если бы Громмину, как и ему, пришлось желать недосягаемого.  
— Ты счастливчик, — произнёс Мелданен. — Ты можешь видеть свою Майлу каждый день, можешь с ней говорить. А мне остаётся лишь вспоминать свою любимую… и то отвращение, которое я в ней вызывал.  
Слова сорвались с языка сами. Он не собирался откровенничать перед Громмином — да как можно только подумать такое! Но что делать, если в мире нет больше ни одного существа, готового тебя выслушать?  
— Может быть, это потому, что хозяин посадил её под замок? — спросил Громмин. — Женщины не любят, когда их сажают под замок! Они всегда стремятся убежать от тех, кто их запирает! Громмин никогда не запер бы Майлу, нет, никогда!  
Да, он держал дриаду взаперти. Но иначе она сбежала бы от него немедленно! Как ещё он мог заставить её остаться в доме?  
Никак. Дриады — древесные нимфы, их место в лесу, а не в доме человека, даже если человек этот — могучий маг. Никогда ни одна дриада не согласится жить с человеком под одной крышей. Но если бы он согласился дать ей свободу — быть может, у него оставалась бы надежда на новую встречу. Теперь же этой надежды нет. Он сам отнял у себя единственный шанс.

Однако жизнь порой бывает непредсказуема.

Непредсказуемой она оказалась и в этот раз: когда Мелданен выходил из дома, над Невервинтером светило солнце — сейчас же лил проливной дождь. Его одеяние насквозь промокло, а в голове оставалась лишь одна мысль — побыстрее добраться до дома.  
Внезапно чародей вздрогнул — сквозь дождевую завесу на него глянули очень знакомые глаза. Или почти знакомые…  
Девочка в лёгком платьице почти не отличалась от множества других девочек, которых можно встретить на городских улицах — вот только за спиной у неё была пара крыльев, а глаза были слишком проницательными, чтобы принадлежать обычному ребёнку. И ещё в этих глазах стояла грусть.  
— Ты почему здесь стоишь, малышка? — промолвил Мелданен, мгновенно оказавшись возле юной дриады. — Почему не прячешься от дождя? И почему сама едва не плачешь?  
— Мне негде спрятаться, — отвечала девочка. — У меня больше нет моего дерева — его срубили люди. Да, на свете много деревьев, где можно было бы укрыться от дождя — но у каждой дриады всегда есть её собственное, единственное дерево, как у каждого человека есть мать. Я не хочу селиться в другом дереве — оно будет для меня чужим.  
— И у тебя нет никакой надежды найти дерево, которое стало бы твоим? — сердце Мелданена переполнилось жалостью к сиротке. — Дерево, в котором ты была бы счастлива?  
— Только одна надежда, — серьёзно промолвила девочка. — Я смогу обрести собственное дерево, если его для меня посадит человек.  
— И это может быть любой человек? — от волнения чародею едва давались слова. — Кто угодно?  
— Да, кто угодно, — отвечала девочка. — Например ты.  
— Тогда пойдём со мной, — Мелданен обнял её за плечи. — Я обязательно посажу для тебя дерево у себя в саду. Конечно, ему потребуется время, чтобы вырасти. Но сейчас у меня в саду есть старое дерево, пустое, в котором никогда не жила ни одна дриада. Может быть, оно станет для тебя временным домом? А ты могла бы наполнить его жизнью.  
— Да! — теперь глаза девочки зажглись от радости. — Я наполню жизнью твоё старое дерево, а ты посадишь для меня новое! Вот только… видишь, у меня ноги босые, и ещё я устала. Понесёшь меня на руках? Если тебе не трудно.  
— Не трудно, — прошептал он. — Совсем не трудно.  
Так он и вернулся домой в тот день — со спящей у него на руках девочкой. Девочкой, которой отныне суждено было стать для него смыслом жизни.


End file.
